I've Got You
by Shameless666
Summary: I saw an angel,of that I'm sure.She smiled at me on the subway,she was with another man.And I don't know what to do,'Cause I'll never be with you.All human, rated M because of language and adult themes.E/B A/J R/EM
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

I suck, I know and I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated this story in forever and I truly am really sorry. There are really no excuses, I just spaced out and I really wasn't happy with the story so that is probably why. But I hate reading stories just to find out that they are never going to get finished, so I don't want to do that to you guys. I've also got some new ideas, so I've removed the entire story because I want to rewrite it. The storyline will stay the same but with some improvements.

So here's the prologue and I'll have the first chapter up by tonight, before the MTV Movie Awards of course. And I'll probably update twice a week as I haven't got much going on right now other than work.

**Prologue **

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

You're beautiful – James Blunt


	2. The wedding pt1

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**I have loved you all my life, it has just taken me this long to realize it.**

**- Unknown**

**Bella POV**

"Alice Cullen is my best friend. Yesterday, today and tomorrow. I can't think of a single day I've spent without her. I know Alice Cullen better than anyone, except for maybe my other best friend Rosalie Hale. If someone had told me that Alice Cullen would be marrying Jasper Whitlock two months ago I would've thought they were insane. Jasper is also one of my best friends. We were neighbors when we were younger and he taught me about baseball and football while Alice taught me about designer clothing and makeup. Alice and Jasper couldn't stand each other. They have never gotten along, at all. So when Jasper called me two months ago and told me that he wanted to propose to Alice I honestly thought he'd smoked something a little too strong. But as it turns out, they had suddenly realized that they belong together and didn't want to waste anymore time. So here we are then, two months later and sitting beside me right now are Jasper AND Alice Whitlock. You are both insane, but I love you to death.

To Alice and Jasper, two love struck idiots."

_Oh thank God that's over_. I sat back down as the applause erupted and tried to hide my flaming face. _Jesus, I'm so never going to be a public speaker._

"Aw, Bella that was wonderful, thank you," Alice cried as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Well, you better remember it then, because I'm never ever doing it, ever, again." I smiled and kissed her cheek before turning around to look for Jacob. I spotted him at the bar, talking to a couple of his friends. "Hey Alice, I'm just going to go and talk to Jake for a minute, okay?" When I didn't get a response I turned to find her deeply engrossed in a conversation with Jasper's mother about the different shades of blue that was used in the table setting. I snickered before standing and making my way over to the bar.

The wedding had been incredibly beautiful and romantic. A typical fairytale wedding; exactly what Alice wanted. I was so happy for them both. It had been a stressful and emotional day, but also so much fun.

++IGY++

"Bella, I can't breathe!"

"What? Alice, what's wrong?"

"Bella, seriously, you have to get me out of this dress. Oh God. I can't…"

"Alice," I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Just relax. Everything is going to be fine, it's just wedding jitters. It's completely normal, isn't that right, Rose?"

Rosalie laughed as she fastened her shoes and then stood up. "Of course it is. Alice, don't you remember me on my wedding day? I was a mess, ten times worse than you are now, I'm sure. You just have to try and relax."

"Okay, I will," she took a deep breath and went to sit down on the small couch that was placed in the room.

"No, Alice! You'll mess up your dress," I shrieked. She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress in the shape of a ball gown. It had beautiful bodice details and a gorgeous full gathered skirt. Her hair was tied in her neck and she had a small, classic tiara on. "You look stunning, honey. I have no words, "I could feel my eyes watering so I quickly dabbed at the corner of my eyes with a handkerchief so I didn't ruin my makeup.

"I do, don't I," she giggled. "Just to think, in an hour I will be Mrs. Alice Whitlock. Everything is perfect, nothing can go wro-"she stopped mid word and her eyes grew wide as saucers.

_Oh oh. _

"Alice?"

"Edward!" _Huh?_ "I've forgotten Edward. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Bella! Jasper can't get married without a best man!" _Ooooh. Edward, now I remember._

"Alright, Alice, relax please. I am sure Edward is here. But I can go and check, okay? Bella do you mind zipping me up so I can go and look for him?" Rose slipped into her bridesmaid dress as she spoke.

"Of course," I walked over to her and closed her dress. "But would you mind if I went? I think I need some air before heading into the church."

"Yeah sure, that's great actually. I'm not completely done with my makeup yet either." She smiled and I snorted.

"Rose, you look beautiful," I said, shaking my head, before heading out to look for this Edward. Even though I had no idea what he looked like. _Oh well. _I decided to head over to Jasper first since Edward most likely would be with him.

"Hey Jazz," I said, while knocking on the door.

"Fucking piece of shit tie, this is fucking ridiculous!"

I laughed and knocked again. "Jazz, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Fucking hell, stupid. Oh, yeah Bella, come on in. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly when I entered and held up his bowtie as an explanation.

"Want some help with that maybe?" Walking over smoothed down his shirt and grabbed the tie from him. "You know, as a man who is 25 years old, you should know how to do this by now." It took me a couple of tries and Jasper stood smirking the entire time, of course. "There, all done. My my, mister Whitlock you do scrub up nicely. I've never noticed before."

"Haha," he mocked, poking me in the side. "You don't look so bad there yourself, Bellarina. In fact you look bloody hot. Jacob's going to jizz in his pants."

"Ew, Jasper, stop that!" I laughed, smacking his arm. "I don't have time for your shenanigans right now. I am trying to find your best man, any idea where he might be?"

"Oh yeah, he's around somewhere. He'll meet you at the entrance in approximately 5 minutes," he answered, glancing at his watch before taking a big breath of air.

"Hey," I said, touching his arm. "Are you okay, Jazz? You're shaking."

"Just nervous as fuck," he chuckled with a small smile. "Come on, let's go. I have to go and get married," he winked and went to open the door.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, furrowing my brows. Jasper just shook his head and scrunched his nose. "What did he do?"

"He was crying all over me! And trust me, when he cries, he cries. Like a lot, hell of a lot. It was messing with my due," he pointed to his neatly combed hair.

"Ah," I sighed as we arrived at the entrance to the church. "You ready?"

He sighed and pouted. "If I have to."

"Jazz!" I laughed, smacking his arm again, before throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"What?" he giggled – giggled! – and put his arms around my waist, squeezing. "Bella, I didn't know you felt that way!"

I snorted. "You're an idiot."

"Did you just call me an idiot?" I nodded. "Well, I still love you."

"So this is what you do when I'm not around? You're marrying one and professing your love to another?" I released Jasper and turned around to find a very tall and very handsome man. _Edward Masen I presume._ He was kind of lanky, but built at the same time, with brown-reddish hair and piercing green eyes. I could feel my blush creeping up my neck as I met his gaze.

"See, I told you Bella," I looked over at Jasper to find him tapping his index finger on his watch. "Five minutes. I'll see you in there," he winked and disappeared through the double doors and into the church.

"Okay," I said, turning back to Edward and sticking out my hand. "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella, I'm Edward," he took my hand is his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. His eyes smoldered and my breathing ceased. _He's beautiful._

"Bells," Jacob's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife. I jumped and quickly withdrew my hand from Edwards. "What's up?" He bent down and placed a quick peck on my lips.

"Nothing much, just waiting for Alice and Rose. Any minute now," I smiled and glanced at Edward, who was studying Jake. "Oh," realizing that I'd completely forgotten my manners I quickly introduced them. "Uhm, this is Edward, he's Jasper's best man, and this is Jacob, my boyfriend," I nibbled on my lower lip nervously.

"Fiancé," Jake grumbled, shaking Edward's hand. _Right._ "Nice to meet you man, "he said, sounding like he was meaning the complete opposite.

"Yeah, you too." _Well, this is awkward. Why? Why is this awkward? _

"This is ridiculous," I muttered under my breath while studying my shoes.

Edward snorted and then coughed to cover it up when Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Did you say something babe?"

"Nope," I glanced up and saw Alice and Rose – thank the lord. "Oh, there's Alice and Rose. You should head in, Jake."

++IGY++

The ceremony went perfectly, everything was amazing. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at Edward every once in awhile during it and every time I did he would catch me. And I would look away and blush every time.

I laughed and shook my head as I reached the bar.

"Hey, Jake – "

"Baby Bell, come 'ere!" Emmett was the only one who still hadn't finished eating. I held up my index finger, signalizing that I'd be there in a minute and blew him a kiss which he caught and put his pocket.

"Jake, do you have the car keys? It's getting a little chilly so I want to get my jacket," I put my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest.

"Sure, babe, but I'll get it for you. Just one minute, okay?" Bending down, he kissed my lips and hugged me closer to him.

"Okay, I'm just going to go speak with Emmett."

Jacob was a good guy. I'd known him since I could walk and talk. His father is my dad's best friend, so it was sort of inevitable that we would become friends. He has always been there for me and when he professed his love for me two years ago I didn't really know what to do. I didn't feel that way about him, but I didn't want to hurt him and end up losing our friendship. I thought that maybe I could learn to love him the way he loved me. It was as my dad – Charlie – once said; you've got to learn to love what's good for you.

"What's up bell?"

"Emmett, you know, you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full," I plopped down in the seat next to him.

He snorted. "I'm a grown man, I do as I please. And I'm a real man you know, not one of those fancy pansy one's."

"Oh, yeah? Well what is this I hear of you being all weepy this morning then? Are you going to tell me that real men cry too? You know, maybe I should go and ask Rose if you're like that at home. I'm sure she'd love to fill me in."

His eyes widened and swallowed loudly.

"Close your mouth honey, that's neither attractive nor polite," I snickered.

"Bella, do not tell Rose about this, okay? Please? I didn't even cry, it was more like…I don't know, just please? You know I get a little emotional and shit sometimes, but there's no reason to tell anyone."

"Fine," I laughed, as he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "I won't tell anyone, but you owe me."

"What's so funny?" Edward's voice came from behind me and I jumped about ten thousand feet into the air. He snickered and sat down in the seat next to me.

"Eddie, my man, long time no see. What up?"

"Emmett how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" He growled and narrowed his eyes.

"But I like it, I think it suits you," Emmett smiled his most charming smile, dimples and all. I burst out laughing by the look on Edward face. It was somewhere between humor and agony. In the end he cracked a smile and shook his head, clearly giving up.

"I actually came over here to ask if Bella would care to join me for a dance." My eyes widened as he held out his hand and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Ehrm, I'm not…I mean, it's –"

"Bella, it's just one dance. And besides, it's tradition; the maid of honor and the best man."

"Okay," I got up and took his hand as he led us to the dance floor. "I really can't dance, "I admitted with a small smile as I put my hands around his neck and he placed his on my waist.

"Well, I reckon you haven't had any decent partners then. It is all in the leading you see." I giggled and tried to follow as best as I could.

"So, have you always lived in Forks?"

"Um, yeah, at least as far as I know," my shoes were suddenly very interesting.

"Oh, okay. I just don't understand how I've not met you before. I used to stay every summer at Jasper's until a few years back."

"I stayed with my mother every summer when I was younger." Is that stain on my shoe? "But I've heard a lot about you." _What the fuck, Bella? Why would you say that? Oh God, please strike me dead._

"Oh really, like what?" I just shook my head. "Well, I've heard a lot about you too, " my head snapped up and I stared at him in shock.

"Oh no," I groaned. "What have they told you?"

"Something about a game called "Bella Barbie" and then there were something about you not being able to walk over even a flat surface without tripping."

Grumbling underneath my breath I could feel my blush creeping up my neck once again.

He chuckled and then brought his finger up under my chin and gently lifted my head so that I would have to look at him. "You're really beautiful when you blush," both of our eyes widened at his admission. "I mean…I…you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," I whispered just as the song ended, and I withdrew my arms from around his neck. I peaked over his shoulder to see Jacob standing at the bar, glaring in our direction. _Jeeze Louise_. "Um, I have to go. Thanks for the dance, Edward."

++IGY++

I was sitting next to Alice, listening to her speculate about where Jasper was taking her for their honeymoon. I wasn't really paying that much attention since I already knew where they were going – Greece – I'd helped Jasper organize it. It was around 10pm and I was beginning to get a little tired after a long day but as maid of honor I couldn't, and didn't want to, leave before the bride and groom did.

"Bells," Jacob sat down in the seat next to me and stroked my arm. "Is it okay if we leave? You know, I have to work tomorrow."

"Jake, you know I can't leave before Alice and Jasper does."

"Honey, I'm sure they don't mind, come on," he stood and grabbed my hand, pulling slightly.

"I don't want to –"

"Bella, can we please not argue about this. I'm tired, you're tired, now let's go."

My eyes narrowed and my jaw clenched. "Jacob, I do not want to leave yet. Can't we please stay until Jasper and Alice leave?"

"You know what," he dropped my hand. "I'll meet you at the car, and if you're not there in ten minutes you'll have to get home on your own." He turned and walked towards the parking lot.

"Jacob!" _What the hell?_ I groaned and burrowed my face in my hands.

"Are you okay, Bella?" _Oh God no. Please tell me that he didn't see that. _Looking up, I saw Edward standing in front of me wearing a worried expression. _Oh yeah, he'd seen it. That's just great._

"I'm fine," I turned to Alice and gave her a big hug, telling her to give Jasper one for me, and wished them a safe trip.

"Bella, if you want to stay then I wouldn't mind giving you a ride home later," Edward said as I gathered my purse and coat.

"I…thank you, but I really should get home now. It was very nice to meet you, Edward, and I'm sure I'll see you again sometime."

"Oh well, I'm staying for a while, so I'm sure I'll see you sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, okay," I mumbled, avoiding his gaze, and hurriedly made my way to the parking lot, praying that Jacob would still be there.

* * *

**A/N: **

Link to pictures of Alice's wedding dress is on my profile.

Next chapter will be up by Wednesday or Thursday at the latest. But if you want it you have to leave me a review and tell me what you think (:

- Tina


	3. The wedding pt2

**A/N: **

Just a small FYI. Jacob will not be a big part of the story this time around. I won't say for exactly how long he'll be sticking around but it's not long, if you catch my drift.

* * *

**Edward**

I hate airplanes.

The seats are so close that you're always touching the person sitting beside you and your knees are pushed up against the seat in front of you. And what's up with the damn temperatures? Is it really that difficult to keep it at a comfortable level? It's always either too hot or too cold.

It was the 5th of May 2010 and I was flying to Port Angeles for my best friend's wedding. I'd known Jasper Whitlock since I was 3 years old. One day when I was in the park with my mom this guy suddenly comes up to me, sticks out his hand and says "Hi, you have weird hair but I like it." The rest is history. It truly sounds like a gay romance novel, but who the hell cares.

Jasper is the most stand up guy I've ever know. Always honest to the bone and always there for you without any questions asked.

'Alice Cullen is an obnoxious, annoying, meddling dwarf,' Jasper once said to me.

In less than three hours that obnoxious, annoying, meddling dwarf will become his wife. I never thought I'd see the day. Everyone knew that Jasper and Alice were meant for each other, everyone except for themselves. So you can imagine my surprise when Jasper called me two months ago announcing that he was getting married to none other than Alice Cullen. It seemed they had finally realized that they were a match made in heaven.

So there I was in an overcooked airplane with an awful smelling woman sitting next to me. Oh and I was late, so fucking late.

_Jasper's going to kick my ass._

I had been performing surgery and it had taken a little longer than I had expected so I had missed my original flight.

Thank God, I thought as the plane finally touched down in Port Angeles and began taxing toward the terminal. When the plane, at last, stood still I was out of my seat before anyone could even think the words luggage claim. I hurried through the airport, collected my bags and let out a huge breath of air as I reached the arrivals area and spotted my cousin Emmett McCarty.

"What the fuck, Edward." He exclaimed once I reached him, giving me a quick one armed hug before grabbing both of my bags and heading towards the exit. "Have you forgotten how to tell the time in LA?"

Emmett was huge; 6 foot 4 and big ass muscles but he was one of the kindest people I knew. He was just like a big fluffy teddy bear, completely harmless.

I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. "I told you, the operation took a little longer than I thought it would. There were a few complications and I couldn't just leave the guy there with his chest open."

"Sure, sure, but one would think that there were more than one surgeon at that big ass hospital you work at." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah well, but you know I'm the best." I winked and nudged his shoulder playfully.

~IGY~

The ceremony was being held in the only church in Forks and the reception at Jasper's parents. The church was beautifully decorated with flowers and other girly stuff, the fuck I know. There were a lot of white and blue, which I'm guessing were Alice's favorite colors. I knew Jasper liked blue as well.

"Edward, where the hell have you been? I've been freaking out over here!" Jasper was standing in front of floor to ceiling mirror trying to fix his curly hair.

"I'm really sorry Jazz, there were an emergency at the hospital and I couldn't leave before it was sorted."

I'd left all my stuff except for my tux at local hotel which I was staying at for the night. Starting today I had a month's vacation and Jasper had invited me to come and stay in Forks with him and Alice. They were going on a two week honeymoon to Greece so Jasper had insisted that he needed someone to housesit. I found the thought ridiculous because Forks had about 3000 inhabitants at the time and the crime rates were so low that they didn't even exist. Still, I accepted. It would be nice to get away from the big city for awhile.

"Here," Jasper said holding a small item out to me when I returned from changing into my tux.

"Aw, Jasper, you shouldn't have." I teased and took the velvet covered box from him placing it in the pocket of my trousers.

He rolled his eyes at me. "So are you ready to get hitched to this obnoxious, annoying, meddling dwarf?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Now, would you please go and meet Bella in front of the church?" _My mind went blank. _"The maid of honor, Bella!" _Did you just read my thoughts? _"Yes, now go!"

"You're weird." I gave myself the once over in the mirror before walking out of the room, heading towards the church entrance.

Ah, now I remembered, the mysterious Isabella Swan that I had yet to meet. I was actually looking forward to meeting this girl. I had heard a lot about her over the last few years and wanted to see for myself if she really was this awesome person Jasper and Emmett had described her to be.

There was no one at the church entrance when I got there so I headed inn to take a quick piss and when I got back out again I found Jasper hugging a brunette with the most edible ass I had ever seen.

_Edible, really Masen? _

"…love you." I quirked an eyebrow as I caught Jasper's words.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around?" You're marrying one and professing your love to another."

The brunette released Jasper and turned around, and Jesus in heaven she was stunning! She was short and slender but with curves in all the right places. Her eyes were a rich dark brown color and her reflection was pale and rosy. And fuck me, she was wearing an amazing strapless black dress going all the way down to the floor and hugging her body in all the right places.

Her eyes met mine briefly and a pink flush quickly spread all the way from her cheeks, down her neck and then it disappeared underneath her dress.

_Jesus, I wonder how far down that goes. _

"See, I told you Bella." Jazz tapped his watch. "Five minutes." He said something else before heading into the church but I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy staring at Bella's bare back as she had turned when Jasper spoke.

_Well the name certainly suits her. Beautiful._

She turned back to me and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Bella." Fuck, her voice was nice.

Remembering my manners I took her hand gently in mine and brought it up to my lips, letting it linger there for a moment. "Nice to meet you, Bella, I'm Edward." I flashed my best smile and it grew wider as her breathing ceased for half a second.

"Bells." Bella jumped and quickly dropped my hand as a male voice came from behind me.

I turned to see a man with dark skin coming our way. His gaze wandered from Bella over to me and his eyes hardened a fraction of an inch.

"What's up?" He walked past me and planted a chaste kiss on Bella's lips. I wasn't surprised; of course a girl like her would have a boyfriend.

"Nothing much, just waiting for Alice and Rose. Any minute now." Bella smiled slightly and her eyes flickered over to me once more. "Oh, um, this is Edward." She gestured with her hand towards me and the guy turned around, eyeing me. "He's Jasper's best man. And this is Jacob, my boyfriend." She bit down on her bottom lip and I had to stop myself from groaning.

Jacob? As in Jacob Black? I studied his face once more and realized that it was him. He'd grown a lot since the last time I was here. Back then he had looked like a 17 year old high school student, now he was at least 6 feet tall and nearly as built as Emmett.

_Well I'll be damned._

"Fiancé," he grumbled, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you man." _Oh really? _

Now that was just plain ridiculous. We'd met many times before and I knew he recognized me. I hadn't changed that much over the last couple years.

I decided to play along. "Yeah, you too."

Bella was muttering something while staring at her shoes. I thought I caught the word ridiculous so I snickered a bit before coughing to cover it up.

"Did you say something babe?" Jacob put his hands on Bella's waist, pulling her into him and I got the sudden urge to punch his face.

Bella's gaze shifted to my right and she exclaimed. "There's Alice and Rose!" Then she turned back to Jacob and said, "You should head in, Jake." A grin spread across my face before I had a chance to stop it, so I quickly turned my head away.

I had a really hard time keeping my eyes off Bella during the ceremony and every time I looked at her she would catch me. To be completely honest I didn't pay any attention to anything else. I didn't even hear Alice and Jasper's wedding vows. Jasper actually had to nudge me when it was time to bring forward the rings. I was the shittiest best man in the history of shitty best men.

~IGY~

I ate, I drank, I danced and I talked. All in all I had a good time. Bella's speech were entertaining, she nailed it head on.

Later in the evening I spotted Bella talking to Emmett and decided to ask her for a dance, as I hadn't had a chance to spend much time with her. Besides, she was the maid of honor, I was the best man, a dance was mandatory.

Bella threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh as I approached the table. "What's so funny?"

She jumped and let out a small squeak. Emmett and I chuckled as I took the seat next to her.

"Eddie, my man, long time no see. What up?" _Yeah Emmett, it has been exactly 20 minutes since I last saw you._

I rolled my eyes before bitching him out for using that nickname. He knew I couldn't stand it.

Clearing my throat, I turned to Bella. "I actually came over here to ask if Bella would care to join me for a dance." She looked at my outstretched hand like it was going to bite her. I quirked my eyebrow at her and she flushed, her skin turning pink.

"Ehrm, I'm not…I mean, it's – "Bella stammered, her eyes darting quickly around the garden.

"Bella," I sighed. "It is just one dance." Regaining my previous trail of thoughts, I grinned as I spoke the next words. "And besides, it's tradition; the maid of honor and the best man."

Her eyes swept over the room one more time before she stood up and accepted my hand. "Okay."

"I really can't dance," she added as we reached the dance floor and I spun her toward me, placing my arms on her waist as it was a slow song. I felt a spark go through my body as she clasped her hands behind my neck.

"Well, I reckon you haven't had any decent partners then." Jacob Black for instance. "It's all in the leading you see."

"So have you always live in Forks?" I had pondered this the entire evening. How had manged to never noticed this girl before was beyond me.

"Um, yeah," Bella answered, staring at her shoes intently. "At least as far as I know."

"Oh," _really?_ "I just don't understand how I've not met you before. I used to stay every summer at Jasper's until a few years back."

Bella shrugged. "I stayed with my mother every summer when I was younger. But I've heard a lot about you." As she spoke her head snapped up and her eyes widened before she hastily looked down again, that blush spreading across her cheeks and neck for the ganzabillionth time.

_Did you seriously just make up a word, Edward? What are you, twelve? _

Had Jasper and Emmett spoken about me to her? Intrigued I asked her what they had said but she just shook her head, her blush darkening in color. "Well, I've heard a lot about you too," I teased and she looked up with a grim look on her face.

"Oh no, "she whispered. "What have they told you?"

I snickered as I remembered a few of my conversations regarding Bella that I'd had with Emmett and Jasper over the many years we'd been friends.

~IGY~

_January 9__th__ 2009_

"_Man, you should have seen Bella this morning. We were at IHOP and as the waiter was bringing us our food Bella found out that she would get up and help him since it looked like he was struggling a bit. Trust me, he wasn't.__" I could hear Emmett rolling his eyes through the phone. "But anyways, Bella being the klutz that she is she manages to actually bump into him so that both he and Bella crash to the floor and the food flies everywhere. And I mean fucking everywhere, dude. It was epic. _

_So the waiter picks himself up off the floor but Bella just lies there, her face is beat read and her eyes are pinched tightly together. And then she suddenly bursts out laughing and she laughs and laughs and laughs. She didn't stop laughing until I dropped her off back at work." Chuckling I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I grabbed my jacket and put it on before heading out of my apartment._

"_She certainly sounds like something else."_

_Emmett snorted. "Oh, that she is that she is. Just wait 'til you meet her, you'll love her."_

_August 25__th__ 2009_

"_Alice took Bella shopping today."_

"_So? Jazz, no offense, but I really don't have time for this right now. I'm late for my shift at the hospital."_

"_I know I know, but just listen. We were in the middle of the mall and Alice keeps going on and on about how Bella needs to wear "big girl shoes" now that she's turned 24, you know, she's almost half way to thirty. Bella responded by jutting out her lip, stamping her foot and telling Alice to fuck off and stick her "big girl" shoes in her ass before storming into DNA - you know, the shoe store - and returning with 3 pairs of flats."_

~IGY~

Bella blushed again and grumbled under her breath as I mentioned a couple of the incidents I'd been informed of.

Without even realizing it I had brought my index finger under her chin to tilt her head up. "You're really beautiful when you blush." My brain filter was thoroughly lacking apparently. I quickly stuttered out an apology while mentally slapping myself repeatedly.

"It's okay," Bella answered just as the song ended and she removed her hands from around my neck. Her eyes widened immensely as she peaked over my shoulder. "Um, I have to go. Thanks for the dance, Edward." She brushed past me before I even got a chance to open my mouth.

I turned to see her walking across the dance floor and towards the bar where a very pissed off Jacob Black stood.

_Bella don't go_, I wanted to shout after her. But I didn't. I just hoped that I hadn't gotten her in too much trouble.

After reclaiming my seat next to Emmett I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

"Tired?"

I snorted. "You could say that. 5 hours in surgery and then I spent over 8 hours just to get here because there were no direct flights, so I guess you could say I'm kind of beat." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know I've got no one to blame but myself, yada yada."

"It seemed like you and Bella were getting along pretty well." Emmett stated after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah," I said. "She seems like a nice girl. How long has she been seeing Jacob Black?"

"Uh…about two years I think, yeah something like that. They actually got engaged last week. Bella doesn't seem too psyched about it to be honest, but then again Bella is kind of self-contained."

"Huh."

"How about you, are you seeing anyone special?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone right now. I don't really have the time, you know. And I haven't really met anyone that has piqued my interest."

_Except Bella._

~IGY~

"Bella, can we please not argue about this. I'm tired, you're tired, now let's go."

It was later in the evening and I'd just said my goodbyes to Alice and Jasper and wished them a happy honeymoon. I stopped dead in my tracks as I overheard Jacob and Bella speaking and saw Jacob gripping Bella's hand a little too tightly for my liking.

Bella's eyes hardened and her jaw tightened. "Jacob, I do not want to leave yet. Can't we please stay until Jasper and Alice leaves?"

"You know what?" I felt my anger rising as he dropped her hand and narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll meet you at the car, and if you're not there in ten minutes you'll have to get home on your own." He then turned and promptly walked away.

I took two quick strides after him, planning to beat him senseless before looking back at Bella and thinking twice about it.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

_What the hell dickhead? Of course she isn't okay!_

She was resting her elbows on her thighs and her head was burrowed in her hands. As she looked up at me I knew she was close to crying and my heart fucking broke.

"I'm fine," she whispered before turning to Alice and giving her a hug.

"Bella," I said as she stood and gathered her things. "If you want to stay then I wouldn't mind giving you a ride home later."

_Please, please stay._

"I," she hesitated, nibbling on her lower lip. "Thank you, but I really should get home now. It was very nice to meet you, Edward, and I'm sure I'll see you again sometime."

What?

"Oh…well, I'm staying for a while, so I'm sure I'll see you sooner rather than later." I tried to give her a small smile but she purposely avoided my gaze.

"Yeah, okay," she mumbled before turning around and walking away.

I stood in the exactly same spot when Jasper came up to me and asked what I was still doing there 20 minutes later. I don't remember what I said, I'm not even sure if I said anything.

All I knew was that I had this feeling in my chest as Bella walked away from me. A feeling that I had never felt before, and I didn't like it. Not one bit of it.

* * *

There you go. **Reviews **makes me write faster (:


	4. Endings and beginnings

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Endings and beginnings **

**Bella**

"Jacob, what the fuck was that? What the hell is wrong with you?" I smacked his arm as hard as I could with my purse after I had sat down in the passenger seat of his car.

"He was touching you!" His fists tightened on the steering wheel as he drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Who? Edward?" Jacob's eyes narrowed and his knuckles whitened. "Are you serious? You are being completely ridiculous! We had to dance! He's the best man, I'm the maid of honor! God! I can't believe you!"

"Bella – "

"Don't bother! I do not want to hear a fucking word from you right now. I am so mad." Crossing my arms over my chest I turned to stare out of the side window.

"Babe, I'm so –"

"Shut up. I mean it Jacob, not one word."

The night had been so great. I'd had a really good time and I was so happy for Alice and Jasper, I just couldn't believe that it was ending like this.

Sure, I thought Edward was a nice guy and yeah, he was hot as fuck but Jacob was my boyfriend.

I couldn't even think straight, I was fuming.

As soon as Jacob stopped the car in our driveway I threw the car door open, got out and slammed it behind me before walking over to the front door, unlocking it and walking inside.

Jacob was hot on my trail.

"Babe, not the car!"

"I don't give a flying fuck about the car Jacob!" I spun around to face him and crashed into his chest since he was right behind me. Before I could step back he encircled my waist and held me to him.

"Jacob, let go of me!" I could feel my eyes welling up and I pushed against his chest. He stroked my bare back and began kissing my neck. "Jacob, I'm serious!" He brought his face up to mine and I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Have you been drinking?"

"I had one fucking beer, Bells." He sighed and leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head away.

"Well, it certainly doesn't smell like one fucking beer." I seethed and pushed on his shoulders. He walked us backwards until I was pushed up against the wall next to the stairwell.

My eyes widened and my breathing quickened.

"Fine, it was two beers. God, you're so fucking hot when you're pissed." He groaned and pushed his hips into mine. I could feel his hard-on against my stomach.

"Jacob!" He slanted his lips across mine and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I reached up and grabbed his hair, tugging on it to get him to pull back. "Jacob, stop it." I whispered when he finally pulled back. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

Jacob's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Bella, I didn't mean…you know I'd never –"

I held my hands up, signalizing for him to stop talking, before walking around him and up the stairs heading into the bathroom. I sank to my knees and burrowed my head in my hands, trying to stop the sobs from coming out.

The front door slammed and I knew Jacob was gone.

I stood on shaky legs and stripped off my shoes and dress. I showered quickly and brushed my teeth before getting into bed.

I didn't sleep that night, and Jacob didn't come home.

That night was the night that ended our relationship.

~IGY~

Jacob and I patched things up when he came home the next day. He had come home with a large bouquet of flowers and his sorry face plastered on. I had accepted his apology. But even though we'd but a bandage on the wound, the damage was still done. I just felt off. I didn't know why or what it was, something just didn't feel right.

Jacob and I had always been comfortable together and all of the sudden I was feeling everything but that. I knew Jacob could feel it too, even though he pretended that everything was fine. As time went on we grew more and more apart. We tried to spend time together but it always ended up in a fight.

I didn't see Edward again after the wedding. I knew I shouldn't look for him but I couldn't stop myself. It was only after Alice and Jasper returned from their honeymoon I got the news that he'd travelled back to LA. I thought a lot about it, a lot about him. I wondered why he decided to leave when he'd told me that he was looking forward to spending the summer here. Jasper told me that Edward had said that the hospital needed him so he had to leave.

I didn't know what to think.

By October Jacob and I weren't speaking. Things just fell apart and I didn't know how to stop them or even if I wanted to stop them. We spent Christmas together with Charlie and Billy. I thought we put on a good charade. At least until they began asking questions about the wedding. Jacob played along, I didn't. That was the night I gave him the ring back.

In January I was offered a position as a book editor in LA. Jacob begged me not to go. He told me we could fix it. I knew we couldn't. I left and didn't see him for three years after that.

The 5th of May 2010 that was the date of Alice's and Jasper's wedding. That was the day I first met Edward. A year later, on the exact same date we met again, and it changed my life forever.

~IGY~

"Jessica, I'm taking my lunch break now."

"Fine, 45 minutes, that's all you get since you were 15 minutes late today." _Bitch._

I loved my job. It was fun and exciting and I couldn't imagine doing anything else. I had been living in LA for about 3 months now and I loved it. I loved the city, the people, just everything. Of course I missed my friends. I loved Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose to death but just the thought of going back to Forks made me cringe. There was nothing left for me there.

It was time to start fresh and look ahead and that was exactly what I was doing.

I reached into my purse and grabbed my phone just as I walked out of the office building and onto the busy streets of downtown Los Angeles.

*Ange, I'll be right there. 3 minutes. – B*

I had met my new friend Angela in a bar about three weeks earlier. She was sweet and funny, and we'd grown to become very good friends over the short period of time.

*Okay, see u soon.*

"Bella?"

I snapped my head up and looked right into the very green eyes of Edward Masen.

_Holy fuck._

"Edward! Hi!" My lips curved upwards into a huge smile.

He was wearing scrubs and he looked good enough to eat. His bright auburn colored hair shone in the sun and it was just as messy as the last time I saw it.

"What are you doing here? How are you?" He smiled that half crocked grin at me and I blushed.

"I live here now, and I'm great thank you. How about you? How are you?" A person bumped into me, causing me to crash right into Edward and he caught me. I felt this strange electric buzz and quickly righted myself and stepped back, my blush deepening.

"Are you okay?" He placed his hands on the top of my arms and the electric spark returned.

_What the hell is that?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled and met his piercing gaze. "I'm sorry, Edward." I said as I realized that I had completely forgotten about Angela waiting for me. "I have to go, I'm meeting a friend for lunch and I'm kind of late."

"Oh," his lips turned downward slightly.

"But it was nice to see you, you look good." I reluctantly began to walk away when he called my name again.

"Bella, do you maybe want to have dinner with me tonight? We can talk and catch up a bit?" His eyes smoldered as he looked down at me. I swallowed and nodded. "Great. Where do you live? I'll pick you up."

We exchanged phone numbers and I gave him my address. He was picking me up at seven.

_Oh God._

~IGY~

The rest of the day dragged on. I didn't know what to do with myself. I had a date with Edward Masen. Wait, was it a date?

I was so nervous.

We were just two friends - no not even that - two acquaintances have dinner.

_Relax Bella. _

My DVD player said it was 05.59 when there was a knock on my door. The knots in my stomach tightened.

_Just take a big breath and open the door._

When I did I was met with an Edward in dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt, with the two top buttons undone.

_Where's the fire extinguisher?_

"Bella." He said and hold out one single red rose to me. "I didn't think you were much of a flower girl so I figured one would do." He smiled.

_Sigh._

"You look beautiful. That color suits you. It's the same color you wore at Jasper and Alice's wedding is it not?"

_He remembers the color of my bridesmaid dress?_

_Double sigh._

"Thank you," I murmured as I felt the blush spread across my chest and up my neck. I took the rose from his outstretched hand and gestured for him to come in. "I'm just going to get my purse."

"Of course."

I quickly went into the kitchen and filled a tall glass with water which I placed the single red rose in. I grabbed my purse and headed back into the living room.

"Say, Bella, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Edward asked when I reemerged. He was looking at the pictures scattered across the room.

"Um, no I'm not." It felt like my cheeks were on fire. His gaze rested for a couple of seconds on the picture of Alice, Jasper, himself and me. I thought I saw his lips quirk up a bit.

"Good," he said and walked over to me. My heart swelled.

He placed his right hand on my lower back and led me out of my apartment. In the elevator I peeked up at him from the corner of my eye and I found him grinning down at me, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

All of the sudden he bent down and took my head in his hands, staring intently into my eyes. "Bella," he whispered. "I just want to try one thing." I stopped breathing as he leaned in and gently pressed his soft wet lips to mine.

I sighed and brought my hands up to the nape of his neck, treading my fingers through the soft curls of his hair. He deepened the kiss just enough to let out tongues touch before he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that. I'm sorry, I just thought that might relieve some of the tension, but it seems to have done the opposite."

I snorted before I could help myself and then clasped my hand in front of my mouth.

_That's very lady like, Bella._

Edward laughed and grabbed my hand as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor. He led me over to a silver Volvo and held the door open for me as I stepped in.

"So, where are we going Mr. Masen?" I asked once he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Oh, it's a surprise." He grinned and I grimaced.

"I hate surprised." I grumbled. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, I don't care. It's still a surprise."

"No." I moaned. "Give me a hint."

"Um…it's a place where people eat." He teased and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, give me a real hint!"

"Nope. Just let me surprise you, Bella. Just this once." He pleaded with me and I gave in.

"Fine, but can you answer a question for me? I've been wondering about this all day."

Edward playfully narrowed his eyes at me. "Is it about where we are going?" I bit my lip and shook my head. "Okay then."

"How come you didn't know that I live in LA now?"

"Oh, that."

I looked down at my lap, wringing my hands together.

"I just…I've just been working a lot lately, so I haven't really had time to talk to Jasper and Emmett as much as I used to." I got a feeling that he wasn't telling me the entire story, but I let it go.

"Well, you know now."

"Yes I do and you have no idea how happy I am that I ran into you, Bella. I know it might sound weird giving how we've only met once but I've really missed you." Edward admitting that he'd missed me almost sent me into a frenzy.

"I've missed you too." I whispered my admittance and stared down at my lap. My breathing stuttered as I felt Edward's fingers under my chin, raising my head.

"You're beautiful, Bella." He murmured. "Even more so when you blush." This, of course, caused my blush to deepen into a shade of crimson. I spotted my face in the side mirror and cringed.

_Tomato._

_Tomat-o._

I cleared my throat and looked over at Edward. He was smirking at me, eyeing me out of the corner of his eyes. "You look very pretty today." I blurted.

"Hah!" Edward snorted and laughed loudly. "Did you just call me pretty, Bella? Really?"

"Well, yes. I think you are. Very pretty." I laughed along with him.

"In that case, thank you. But in the future I would prefer it if you would call me something a little more masculine."

"I'll consider it."

"Thank you." He picked up my hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss on it, just as he had done a year earlier.

Edward took me to a small Italian restaurant called La Tua Cantante. It was lovely. I didn't doubt that it was a date anymore. It was perfectly clear and I couldn't have been happier.

Edward held my hand during the entire meal. It was a good thing that we were having soup.

"I want to get to know you, Bella." Edward told me when we were standing in front of the door to my apartment later that evening. "I want to know everything about you, if you prefer jeans or tights, red or blue, Chinese food or Greek. I feel this connection to you Bella. I felt it at the wedding last year and it scared me. Mostly because I've never felt that way before, I've never wanted to get to know anyone the way I want to know you. I have never wanted to kick another guy's ass so badly before in my entire life."

He chuckled and threw a hand through his already tussled hair.

"Just get to know me Bella and let me get to know you, and we'll take it from there."

I gazed into Edward's eyes and I could tell that he was being sincere. I also understood the feeling he was talking about. I had felt it at the wedding but I had tried to suppress it, but when I met him again that morning something shifted in me. I felt vibrant.

I smiled up at him and he reached out, pulling me into his body. The fingers of his right arm slid gently down the back of my arm, causing me to shiver. He kissed his way across my jaw to my chin. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to get as close as possible. I moaned gently as Edward's lips finally met mine. This kiss was a bit more urgent that the one we had shared in the elevator. I gently tugged on Edward's lower lip with my teeth and he groaned, pressing his body even harder against mine.

_Fuck, he's hard._

I stifled a moan as I felt him pressing into my hip.

Edward sighed and pulled back, kissing the corner of my mouth. "I should go."

"Okay." I pouted.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Okay, baby?"

I'm not sure what I answered because all I could think of was Edward calling me baby.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I told you Jacob wouldn't be there for very long.**

**Now, if you want the next chapter you have to review this time, I'm not kidding. If you put/have the story on alerts or favorites then please leave a review, it's a huge motivation factor (:**


End file.
